


Party at queen bombshells

by JuggieBetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know why I made this, Shooting, hidding, probably not though lol, so here you go, there might be a sequel or something to this, this is really for the love I have of protective! Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieBetts/pseuds/JuggieBetts
Summary: Cheryl Blossom had thrown a party for her birthday. Things didn't go as planned





	Party at queen bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I did this, and why it's so long. Just enjoy the fluff.

It was Cheryl's birthday, who of course threw a party. Betty didn't want to come with all of her heart, but she got invited for it and she couldn't say no. Cheryl had had such a tough year and she said herself that the core four really helped her get over it, even if it was just a little bit, and that it would be a tragedy if they didn't come.

So now here she was, in the middle of Thorn Hills living room, Jughead playing with her hair to distract her. Betty always got freaked out when too much people surrounded her. It made her feel like she had a lot more people to please, to smile for. Jughead made it different though, he always kept her distracted, somehow found a way to. He was brushing his fingers through her golden locks with one hand, brushing his thumb over her knuckles while pressing his lips to the hand he was holding with the other. 

She leaned back in his touch, closing her eyes. “Juggie, you have magic hands…”  
He chuckled and kissed her temple. They were in their own little world then, and Betty managed to crack a small smile, still in the spell Jughead had put over her with his light touches. 

Then the lights went out. Betty immediately sat up in her chair, holding onto Jugheads arm for dear life. The mansion filled with screams, and they both heard multiple gunshots. She was freaking out, looking around for nothing, according to the fact it was a pitch black room. “Juggie?” She asked, panic in her voice. She knew he was there, but she needed reassurance and guidance.  
He pulled her into his arms and whispered “I'm right here, sunshine. Don't be afraid”  
“Juggie,” she was breathing heavily, panting almost. “I'm scared of the dark, I hate not knowing what comes next. Jug-”   
“Betty I'm here. I promise- wait”. She panicked again. What did he mean by wait?! Did the shooter come in? What was happening?!! 

He took her hand and walked with his arm in front of him, leading her towards a closet he saw when they came in the living room. He could feel her shaking in his hand, so he quickly turned around and said “trust me”. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she returned it, so he started leading her over again. 

The screams faded, people realized they needed to find places to hide at, but the constant loud footsteps were a dead giveaway. Jughead and Betty were tiptoeing hurriedly towards the closet, then Jughead pulled her in the tiny room too big to be called a closet at the second glance. She understood where he took her now, and she felt more safe, especially when she heard him lock the door. She couldn't help the tears that were already there, though, and they were still coming. 

He started sitting down on the floor, bringing her down with him. He placed her in his lap, and she buried her face in his neck. She was panicking none stop, having trouble breathing, and he could tell. He brushed his fingers through her hair again, scraping his hand over her scalp lightly, pressing her towards him with the other arm. “Shhh baby… focus on my voice”. Her breathing shuddered. “Betts, I won't let anyone hurt you. You'll be safe.”  
She moved her head in a no. “Yes, Betty. I promise. Nobody will ever touch you.”. She sniffed and attempted to make a sentence. “I'm not w-worried about t-that juggie,” she took a deep breath in. “I'm w-worried about you..”. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “I-i don't want to loose y-you jug. I can't loose you out of all p-people. I need you the most.”. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her head, resting his chin on top of it. “Betty, we’ll be fine. Nobody will touch me or you. I'll keep you safe, always, and a way for me to do that is be alive, and I won't break my promise.”. Her breathing was coming back, the tears stopping. “Now Betty baby, you have to be more quiet so nobody finds us, okay?” He whispered, trying to sound as calm as possible. She nodded a okay, and he rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her, or try to get her to rest against him, maybe sleep even. Anything to get her to not worry. He pulled out the elastic holding her hair in a ponytail and kept pressing kisses to her temple, her shoulders relaxing instantly. 

His legs were on either side of her body in a criss-cross position, and she was holding onto his arm now, her face still in his neck. It's only been 5 minutes or so, but it felt like hours. Her heart was still pounding, her body still shaking, but Jughead was calming her down, and it was working. She had his jacket wrapped around her, comforting her. “Juggie, I'm scared”. “I know, honey.” He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “I want to go home. We should've just stayed home, we would've been alone there together safe with a pizza and tv and you'd be making jokes and-” Jughead cut her off. “I promise you, sunshine, that when this nightmare ends we’ll go straight to your house, I'll stay the night with you, and we can watch any movie-or movies- you want. I'll make us a pizza, or 2 or 3 or 4, however much you want. I'll cover you in blankets and hold you the whole time, even after you fall asleep.”. They heard screaming again and bullets shot off, and she nuzzled herself closer into him, tears leaking down her face again but she didn't dare make a sound, and Jughead wrapped his arms tighter around her protectively. She shut her eyes.

2 hours have passed, and they both have considered that the shooters left, but they soon heard footprints coming towards them. Betty shot her head up and turned up her shoulders again. He whispered a “shh” to her picked her up, quietly moving closer to the corner of the closet and hid her between the corner and himself, keeping her head underneath his and she wrapped his jacket tighter around her, placing her legs in front of her and turned her side into him, unable to breath again, and he felt it. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to guide her and calm her down again but he couldn't do it, he had to be quiet. There were footsteps right outside the closet door. He breathed out the words “I’m keeping my promise.” and kissed her nose. She gripped onto his shirt, hypervelting. He whispered as quiet as he can “Betty. Betty I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving. I locked the door, they can't get in, you're safe, we’re safe.” He moved his hand to make her look at him, as best as she could. No matter how dark the room, she could always see his stormy blue eyes, and for some strange reason, that calmed her down. She took a deep breath and her shoulders relaxed more. He cradled her face, and spoke. “I'll take you home soon, betts”. 

They switched their position an hour ago, Jugheads back against the wall and her back against his chest, still in his lap. He had his arms wrapped against her protectively and her holding onto them. They were asleep, it was definitely in the A.M hours now and they couldn't keep their eyes open for much longer. 

When they woke up later, the light under the door was turned on. Betty was the first to awake, peppering Jugheads chin with kisses lightly as a way to bring him out of sleep. His eyes fluttered open, looking into hers and he let out a smile. “Morning, sunshine.” She played with his curl before replying “good morning juggie… look under the door.” He then remembered where they were, smile dropping instantly and he looked where he was told. Jughead sat up a bit, holding her tighter against him. “Juggie, I think I heard Cheryl's voice. The shooters are probably gone, maybe they just didn't realize we're still here.” “I don't know baby.. are you sure it's safe?” “I didn't say that, jug. I'm just saying what if.” He nodded, picking her up gently and settled her beside him, then stood up. She clutched onto his hand from the ground. “Juggie where are you going? You're scaring me.” He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Don't worry, betts. I'm just going to take a peek, I won't make a sound.” She nodded and he bent down to kiss her, bringing her hand back to her lap. 

Opening the door slowly, Jughead could hear Veronica's heels clicking obnoxiously around the hallways, looking for something. He then realized it was probably Betty and him, so he called out to her. She immediately walked over to their directions and Betty stood up, Jughead smiling at her and combing her hair with his fingers. She smiled back at him, burying her head in his chest.

Veronica,Cheryl and Archie went towards them, embracing them in a hug. They were safe, they were all safe. The nightmare had been over.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? My favourite type of fanfiction is the fluffy ones, so i had to make my own~


End file.
